xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Foreign Energy Manipulation
The power to manipulate energy that is unnatural in property and/or appearance. Energy-based variation of Foreign Material Manipulation. Also Called *Alien Energy Control/Manipulation *E.T. Energy Control/Manipulation *Foreign Dynamokinesis/Ergokinesis *Xeno-Dynamokinesis/Ergokinesis Capabilities User can create and manipulate foreign energy that does not exist in the natural world, such as generating supernatural energies that defy physics or have a completely different form or properties. In general this power can range from energy just alien in appearance to energies that have abnormal properties to a normal perspective of concept. This power could be also extended to reality defying levels via the properties of said energy. If done correctly the user can reach Nigh Omnipotent levels of abilities and there would be nearly nothing the user can't achieve via these mediums. Applications (General) If achieved correctly and mediated by the right energies the user can achieve: *All Almighty Powers (By constructing the energy as a weapon or using it by itself.) *All Enhancements (By attaching the right energies to user.) *All Manipulations (Using the energy akin to that of a remote control.) *All Mental Powers (Using energies that are able to affect the mind.) *All Mimicries (By again inserting correct energies to user.) *All Personal Physical Powers (Integrating the correct energies in self.) *All Superpowers (Using the energy of choosing as a medium.) Applications (Detailed) *Complete Arsenal by using energies as a medium like weapons. *'Creation' **Ability Creation using a energies properties as a source. **Alternate Matter Materialization by nature. **Alternate Universe Creation using the energies as building blocks. **Blade Construction via using the energy to form a blade. **Life Creation by using energies as constructive mediums. **Power Via Objects using properties of energies. *'Destruction' **Apocalyptic Force Manipulation using energy of apocalyptic properties. **Destructive Energy Manipulation using unstable and dangerous energy as medium. **Nonexistence using existence erasing energies. **Null Energy Manipulation through controlled use of counter material energies. **Origin Destroyer utilizing source code dissolutive energies. **Space Depletion and Time Destruction using Space-Time destroying energies. *'Enhancements ' **Infinite Supply by nature or using a infinitely producing energy as a generator or a link. **Omni-Augmentation by proper integration of multiple aspect enhancing energies. **Reality Condition by proper use of reality warping energy. **Supernatural Properties Manipulation through the use of the necessary metaphysical elements. **Variable Manipulation by using the correct corresponding energy to the desired effect. *'Manipulations' **Biological Manipulation using biological energies. ***Biological Essence Manipulation through the use of pith reformative elements. ***Death Inducement injecting toxic energy in a subject. ***Form Manipulation through semblance altering ingredients or components. ***Health Manipulation using various health related energies. ***Regenerative Cloning via highly regenerative & reproductive compositions of energies integrated to one's body. **Physics Manipulation using physics controlling/defying energy. ***Dimensional Manipulation using dimensional changing energy. ***Elemental Manipulation using alien elemental energy. ***Energy Manipulation using alternate energy-based energy. ***Matter Manipulation using alternate matter-based energy. ***Space-Time Manipulation reality/laws of physics are essentially an interpretation of events/aspects that occur in space-time. **Superpower Manipulation ***Power Augmentation by using energies that are able to augment one's capabilities. ***Power Bestowal via energy that others can use. ***Power Negation by using energy that can negate certain effects (I.E: Anti-Magic Metal). ***Power Replication via using specific energies to replicate a effect (may not be perfect). ***Power Sharing through the specified usage of energies with conductive allocation. **Unorthodox Manipulations ***Boundary Manipulation via energies that are able to interface with boundaries. ***Causality Manipulation mediated by causality defying or integrable energies. ***Existence Manipulation using existence controlling energy. ***Meta Probability Manipulation mediated by all possible chance enhancing or degrading energy. ***Non-Life Essence Manipulation ***Origin Manipulation by becoming the origin point for all energies created. ***Pataphysics Manipulation (Specific Branches) using quasiphysical energies. Variations *Foreign Material Manipulation Levels Low-Tier Users *These are people that are very limited. They may have limited control and/or can't generate a massive amount of energies or they have a very limited pool of energy to choose from. It is debatable if they are able to have much utility in this tier. Middle-Tier Users *Users at this state have at least stable control of the energy they are able to create and/or able to generate a average amount of said energy. At this stage, they are able and likely to do more impossible or physics-defying feats such as shredding a wall down by using a small portion of the energy's properties. Also the users may or may not have a larger energy pool to choose from. High-Tier Users *At this stage the user have nearly complete control of the energies they use and/or can generate massive amounts of energy per a time at this point. The user may also be able to have a even larger pool of energy to generate of. They are also able to preform higher forms of impossible feats like causing tree-branch size energy to cause a fraction of a planet to be destroyed or create a entirely new planet (though it would be time consuming). These are a force to be feared. Limitless-Tier Users *These are the most powerful types of users that manipulate this power. Not only can they now perform physics-defying feats, but now they can perform illogical actions that are inconceivable via the energy they use. They also have now a infinite pool of energy types to select from. These users are able to destroy entire galaxies or universes and able to create new galaxies and universes just by using said energy as building blocks or weapons. They might as well be Nigh Omnipotent at this point. Associations *Esoteric Energy Manipulation *Exotic Law Manipulation *Extra-Dimensional Energy Manipulation *Foreignness Manipulation *Nigh Omnipotence *Omni-Energy Manipulation *Primordial Force Manipulation *Some forms of Dark Energy Manipulation. Limitations *The user must need precise knowledge to use their power properly or it can easily backfire. *This power is used with the energies as a medium and not directly from the user. *While this power has limitless potential, it can leave devastating results without proper precautions. *If the energy they use have abnormal properties, the user is may be mandated to study how said properties work. If not then the user may risk self-injury or worse. *The user CANNOT create new abilities, only use properties of creatable energies. Known Users *Ollerus (A Certain Magical Index) *Kaidou Motoharu (Aesthetica Of A Rogue Hero) *Kanata Age (Sky Wizards Academy) *Devil Beetles (Sky Wizards Academy) *Metrons (Star Trek) *Users of the Light Hawk Wings (Tenchi Muyo) *Hiiro Okamura (User of Golden Words); via Peerless Mode *Super Vandread (Vandread) *Fei Fong Wong (Xenogears); as the Perfect Contact *Xenogears (Xenogears) Gallery Kanata_Dark_Aura.gif|Kanata Age (Sky Wizards Academy) uses the same power as the Devil Beetles after being chosen by them. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Infinite Powers Category:Rare power